<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Put Out A Fire by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589835">How To Put Out A Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Fire, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin puts his powers to the test. Not everyone is happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How To Put Out A Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work for Ghosts! Prompt was 'flame'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘You can’t put out a fire.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Can!’ Robin said, indignantly, ‘Can do lights, can do fire.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, yes, you can do the lights, but fire is different. With the lights there are wires and circuits. With fire it’s just wood,’ Lady Button said, a little impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Is light, is heat. Is similar.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I, for one, think you should try it,’ said Julian, ‘Only one way to find out, right?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin grinned and concentrated on the fire, ignoring Fanny’s protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was when Alison walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Woah, woah, woah, stop that!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Am putting out fire!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘And what about all the sparks?’ Alison argued, ‘You’ll burn the house down!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Would not be first time,’ Robin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘But how will we find out now?’ said Julian, looking disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll tell you what, I’ll make you a fire in the gardens. There must be a fire pit somewhere if they used to have scout camps, I’m sure Pat will know where. You can try and put the fire out there, away from anything flammable.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghosts looked at each other, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Works for me.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Settle this once and for all.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Good,’ Alison said, ‘Wait, Robin - what did you mean, not the first time?’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>